Oh No
by xKirstyLouiseo6x
Summary: Some one from Mac's past pays a visit on a very bad day...sorry its rubbish lol my first one


Summary: someone comes back from Mac's past and the JAG staff finds out something about her.

JAG headquarters

Virginia

21st March

Sarah Mackenzie sat in her office going over some files, she hadn't really been out of her office all day and everybody had noticed it and that on this day every year she never talks to anyone especially Harm.

Mac finished going over her files and sat daydreaming about something and she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes, she stopped when she heard her phone ringing…

"Hello" Said Sarah

"Hello Sarah" came a male's response

"What do you want? Why are you ringing me?"

"What can't I ring an old friend on this lovely day, and might I say I like the uniform"

"What…where are you?..."

Mac sat there looking around out of her window, her hand shaking as she held the phone, it was only when she stood and turned away from the window that she saw him standing in the bullpen looking at her…

Mac put the phone down and went to the door and opened it and they both just stood there looking at each other neither one of them saying a word, the whole bullpen had noticed the silence and stopped what they were doing..

Harm came around the corner just in time to see the two people staring at each other and he immediately saw that Mac was shaking and that she had been crying he didn't have a chance to say anything just at that point Mac spoke..

"What do you want? Why are you here"

"Like I told you on the phone can't I visit an old friend on this lovely day"

"Your not my friend"

"Yes I am, actually we are kind of blood related if you really think about it"

"What do you want Jason?"

"I wanted to see if you knew what today is, and by the look on your face you do"

Mac went pale at the thought of what today is of course she remembers she does every year, that's when the tears started to fall.

"Why don't we go in my office to talk then you can go and leave me alone!"

"Why don't you want your friends to know what you did, she shouldn't have died Sarah and you know that!"

"Don't you think I know that, I think that same thing every year and you know what I miss her every day just like I do your brother!" Mac said this then suddenly realised she had this out loud and that everybody was looking at her very confused.

Mac turned to walk away

"Don't you dare bring him into this, this is all your fault the accident, and Shara if hadn't of met you he would still be alive"

"Don't you think I know that and don't you dare mention that little girls name…"

Jason came right up into her face to say the last bit…

"I'll make sure everyone knows what you did" at this point he pulled out a gun and held it up against her neck "and ill make sure you pay"

"Jason what are you doing, don't do this if you wanted revenge you could have done something else…"

"Like what? Sent you a picture of Eddie and then a picture of Shara, that would to easy…I wanted to bring them myself.."

he went through his pockets and pulled a two small pictures, and handed them to Mac she looked at them and realised who they were there was one of Eddie and one of a little tiny baby girl called Shara.

"Where did you get these?...the only person I gave that picture to was my uncle matt" said Mac pointing to the picture of Shara.

"Tell me you didn't go and see my uncle for this"

"rrr the uncle he was very nice, he actually gave me the photograph when I started to cry, and told him a load of bull how my mother hasn't been to the grave and hasn't even got a picture of her…….

"don't say it!"

"Granddaughter" "oops…didn't none of your little friends know"

"no they don't and they don't need to, I have a happy life here and all you seem to do is muck it up just like your brother messed his up"

Just as Mac said that Jason up to her and slapped her round the face….Harm moved to help but he couldn't as Jason held he's gun up to Harm but that didn't stop Harm from talking to Mac

"please Mac what's going on I… We don't understand"

"yeh Mac tell us what's going on we are all scared" Jason said in a pathetic voice then he turned angry and came up to Mac and pulled her hair and put the gun next to her head.

"Tell them Mac or I do it…" "And if your good I might change the words around" He whispered this into her hair.

"Ok ill tell them but when I do ill kill you…!.. And think I will.."

"Ooooo the big bad marine being tough I seemed to remember you like it tough or was that rough…"

"You sick son of a bit…."

"Noooo… get on with the story your friends are waiting.." he said while tapping his finger on his watch.

"Ok.. but before I start this is something I done ages ago….my childhood wasn't that nice my father was an alcoholic and he hit my mother" looking around at people she saw sympathy in their eyes.. "please don't feel sorry for me anyway… on my 15th birthday my mother decided that enough was enough and left, after that I became an alcoholic went out slept with any boy I could and I also done drugs…any way I had a very best friend called Eddie we went out together and got drunk…one day we had a very serious convocation and decided to try a relationship out…. One thing lead to another and well you can guess the rest… 2 months later non our graduation we got drunk stole a car and ended up in an accident Eddie died….when I was in hospital I found out was 2 months pregnant and that they needed to do and emergency operation because there was a chance I could have a miscarriage at any point… I had the operation and I was fine my uncle matt found out and dried me out from the alcohol, when I was 6 months pregnant I went into early labour, there wasn't any real cause to it doctors said it can happen to any one, I had a little girl….Shara her name was she beautiful she stayed in hospital for the night but the next day she didn't make it…she died… today would have been her birthday" "and you can blame me all you want but it wasn't my fault, I had your family coming after me for years blaming me for what happened to Eddie and Shara but it wasn't my fault.. now get out and leave me alone I don't want to see you ever again" said Mac looking at Jason with tears falling from her eyes..

"I'm not going let you get away with it that easily"…Jason said this and came at Mac they fought and struggled…until there was a bang!

Jason fell to the floor with blood everywhere and Mac standing back away from the body with the gun in her ends and shaking and crying..

"you made me do it…" she repeated over and over again… until she couldn't take it any more she went to her office got her stuff and left…left every one standing there looking at the body and at Mac, Harm stood there looking at the door where Mac just went through…. 'Tonight ill go and see her and let her know I'm here' Harm thought to himself.

The admiral let every one go early due to the day's events..

Harm's apartment

Harm sat there looking at set of keys sitting by the phone, deciding that enough was enough he picked them up and went to see Mac.

Mac's apartment

Harm stood outside her apartment and listened he couldn't her the telly or any music and started to get worried so he let him self in with the spare key..

"Mac you here..!" he called in to the apartment that was pitch black, he continued around the apartment and didn't find her until he made his way into her bedroom when he went in there he found something that shocked him…

Mac was sitting there staring at a full bottle of vodka and had a cigarette in her hand

"Mac its me Harm"

Harm looked at her face and saw that her eyes were red from crying…they sat there in silence for 10 minutes until Mac finally spoke

"I didn't drink it if that's what your thinking"

"ok well that's not what I'm thinking actually I'm thinking two things 1 are you ok and 2 I didn't know you smoked"

"I did but I quit…and im fine"

"No your not Mac stop telling people your fine.. I'm here to help"

Mac looked at harm and saw that he actually meant what he said and at that point Mac started crying again…

"Awww Mac come here" he opened up he's arms for her and she came in to them…

When she stopped crying she got up and looked at Harm and spoke..

"Will…you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone"

And they got in to bed and just when Ham thought she had fallen a sleep he whispered

"I love you Mac… I won't let anyone hurt you"

"I know you won't "answered Mac "did you mean it?"

"Yes I love you"

"Good because I love you too, and tomorrow morning we need to talk."

"I agree but for now let's sleep"

When she didn't answer he knew she was a sleep and kissed her head and fell a sleep himself.

THE END

I'm sorry that its not that good it's my first fanfic and couldn't think of anything to write about lol!


End file.
